The Day You Said Goodbye
by Kailee1109
Summary: I will wait for you in here, goodbye.


The Day You said Goodbye.

I look at her and her eyes are sad, for two weeks, she's been like this.

I did it again, i made her feel like she's alone, unloved and neglected, again.

"Sasuke-kun"

I looked away, i can't stand seeing her like this.

"I...I'm Leaving"

i clearly heard it under her low sad voice, her trembling lips couldn't hide the fact that she was hurt and breaking.

The one i love is leaving me and yet i couldn't say a word about it, i couldn't say anything in my defense.

"I..I'm sorry"

She said even with a sadder look on her face, her eyes are beautiful even when it shows loneliness, it made my heart hurt more yet i couldn't show emotion, i couldn't look at her for another minute or two because there's just so much sadness in her i could not handle. It's always because of me she's always like this even if she doesn't show it, she told naruto, ino and everyone she's fine and it's okay and she's happy but i know she's hurt everyday.

I know this day would come and i was always, always ready for it.

She made me happy, she always do. She's the only woman i know from head to toe, she's the only woman i love, the kind of strong independent woman i thought i'd spend my whole life with. Her smile is the best and even that i took away from her.

She kept wiping her eyes and her cheeks then clutching her chest with her bare small hands.

For once in want to say _i'm sorry_ but i couldn't, i don't have the courage, stopping her would hurt her more.

Her small figure and sad expression is breaking my heart secretly under my emotionless expression. I always neglect her saying i was always busy and unintentionally i only pushed her away furthermore, if only i know that it would turn out like this i, i spend every second with her, but no i told her i was always busy because i was a fool. She gave me everything, all of her but i didn't know how to give her the love she deserve.

 _Don't go._

 _Don't leave._

My heart is beating fast as crazy it would explode but i didn't say anything because even saying sorry would be so awkward at this moment and pretending i didn't care is the only thing i did out of all the million things she did to make me happy. i'll let her go because i know she's hurt everyday.

She stood up and gently grabbed her luggage, she walked in silent and she passed by me, i didn't move i just stared at the ring at her finger, the ring i gave her when we got married, then i heard the door shut lightly. She's gone and she's not coming back.

I was stuck, this is how hard i was, this is how cold i am, i let the girl i love leave without saying anything, i let her go even if it hurts like hell.

i didn't know that her soft heart would collapse and fall, i didn't know and i kept on ignoring the fact that i am neglecting her and i kept on turning away, i didn't know how to love.

i thought this would be easy, after she shut that door, i thought i'd be okay, that it would be nothing because i'm the kind of man who wouldn't care, i'm cold as ice and i thought it wouldn't hurt me, i was wrong, it's difficult than i was expecting it.

What happens if you forget me?

What happens if i see you with another person?

What happens if you forget me as days pass by?

I stood there thinking what to do, i know myself i want to follow you, i know myself i want to stop you but how?

Even if i scream and cry out for you, you wouldn't hear me.

i run outside to check if you're still there, you can't leave like this.

then i saw you as i open the door, i saw your back and the uchiha crest and then i saw naruto's face.

"Are you sure you're leaving this house?"

I saw you nod your head.

"I wouldn't able to let sasuke-kun go if i stay"

you glanced back, and your eyes looks so sad.

"i have to let him go."

then you glanced back at naruto as you took one step ahead.

"Goodbye Anata"

My heart froze and it rained. She never didn't look back she wouldn't see me anyway.

I haven't able to say I Love You and You Make me Happy.

I haven't able to say be happy and don't be sad, i haven't able to say i'll wait for you up there, this time i'm the one who will wait for you up there no matter how long it takes.

Goodbye.


End file.
